


A Maze.

by pdot1123



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdot1123/pseuds/pdot1123
Kudos: 1





	A Maze.

Life is a Maze  
The ground is a marsh.  
I have been covered in its filth, and I have ingested its foul perfume.  
I have become lost in the maze, and it has engulfed me.


End file.
